This invention relates to a microcomputer system and more particularly to a microcomputer system wherein the transfer of data between a plurality of microcomputer systems is effected through a common memory.
The microcomputer which performs an arithmetic operation at a far lower speed than the conventional mini-computer has presented difficulties in providing a numerical control system demanded to carry out a quick arithmetic operation. It has therefore been considered necessary to use a plurality of central processing units (hereinafter referred to as "CPU") and let the "CPU" share in arithmetic operation in order to provide a numerical control system capable of a high speed arithmetic operation. In this case, however, control between the respective CPU's and processing of data will unavoidably become complicated with respect to hard ware.